Caballero Jedi/Leyendas
.]] Un Caballero Jedi era un miembro de la Orden Jedi que había completado su entrenamiento Jedi como estudiante en una academia en adición a su tutelaje como Padawan y la finalización de las pruebas Jedi. Como un Caballero y miembro completo de la Orden, estos individuos recibían tareas directamente de los Consejos Jedi y se esforzaban para encontrar la paz y el mantenimiento de la República Galáctica. Como la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden ostentaban este título, al público le era más familiar que cualquiera otro, y por eso llamaban a muchos Jedi "Caballeros".The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force Historia Setecientos treinta años después de la fundación de la Orden en Tython, en los primeros días de la civilización galáctica, los Caballeros Jedi fueron a la República Galáctica como guardianes de la paz para el incipiente gobierno.Timeline 15: The Jedi Join the Republic Siendo una banda perdida de filósofos y guerreros, estos primeros Caballeros no tenían un liderazgo central, ni ningún entrenamiento formalizado en una academia; en vez de eso, completaban una serie de tareas fijadas por su maestro, quien los ascendería al rango de Caballero. , Ulic Qel-Droma, Nomi Sunrider, y Tott Doneeta.]] A medida que la Orden creció más formalizada con la fundación del Alto Consejo Jedi siguiendo a la Gran Guerra Sith y la donación de la República de la Aguja Sagrada en Coruscant para el uso de Caballeros que residían en la capital, el rol de los Caballeros se hizo más definido. Trabajando como guardianes de la paz, diplomáticos e investigadores durante tiempos de paz, los Caballeros ayudaron a establecer la paz que siguió a las guerras. Sin embargo, debido a la actitud aparentemente complaciente del Alto Consejo durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, muchos Caballeros salieron de la Orden y se unieron al movimiento Revanchista que eventualmente desencadenaría en la Guerra Civil Jedi. Cuando la Orden se recuperó, el entrenamiento de Padawans al título de Caballero se reanudó de manera más formal hasta las Nuevas Guerras Sith, y la creación del Ejército de la Luz forzó a la Orden a tomar una vez más un estilo de vida militar. Cuando la Hermandad de la Oscuridad fue derrotada y la Reforma de Ruusan hizo efecto, el entrenamiento formal empezó de nuevo y la Orden creció. Cuando los Sith volvieron y las Guerras Clónicas dañaron la República, todos los Caballeros Jedi activos se convirtieron en Generales y fueron requeridos para liderar el Gran Ejército de la República en las líneas del frente contra la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. No obstante, la Orden fue traicionada por el Canciller Supremo al que ellos servían; quien en realidad era el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Sidious. El Lord Sith usó su posición como Comandante en Jefe del ejército para lanzar la Ejecutiva Orden 66, que demandó el asesinato de todos los Jedi. Leales a la República, los soldados del Gran Ejército mataron a sus generales sin titubear, mientras que la Legión 501, bajo el comando de Darth Vader, atacó el Templo Jedi en Coruscant y dio muerte a los instructores e iniciados estacionados allí. Entretanto, había varios Caballeros que sobrevivieron a la oleada inicial de lo que sería conocido como la Gran Purga Jedi. El Señor Oscuro Darth Vader tomó cargo personal de cazar a los Jedi que escaparon al Territorios del Borde Exterior.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Después de varias décadas escondidos al borde de la extinción, la Orden fue reformada bajo Luke Skywalker, quien, después de que terminase la Guerra Civil Galáctica, estableció un nuevo Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4 y empezó a usar las habilidades básicas que le enseñó el antiguo Gran Maestro Yoda para entrenar la siguiente generación de Caballeros. Por un tiempo, el nombramiento de Caballero fue mucho menos formal que como lo fue en los tiempos pasados de reconstrucción, pero eventualmente Skywalker lideró a la Orden para prosperar y adoptó muchas de las costumbres de la vieja Orden en la ceremonia de nombramiento de Caballero. Servicio a la Orden Siguiendo una exitosa instrucción de una década o más por un maestro, los Padawans Jedi podían pasar las Pruebas Jedi y ser ascendidos al rango de Caballero. Sólo el Alto Consejo podría elevar a un Padawan al rango de Caballero, aunque esta regla no se siguió siempre, especialmente en tiempos en los que la Orden era extremadamente pequeña o el Consejo no podía ser contactado por un periodo de tiempo. Para aquellos Jedi que se unieron a éste grupo de élite de individuos, no seguían estando asignados a su maestro y estaban a cargo de su propio destino. Se esperaba que los Caballeros continuasen su estudio sobre la Fuerza, escogiendo una de tres selecciones de especialización, con el objetivo de unir sus fuerzas a la Orden. Convirtiéndose en un Guardián, Cónsul o Centinela, los Caballeros aceptarían misiones en solitario de uno de los cuatro Consejos Jedi que hiciesen mejor uso de sus habilidades. Por su propia cuenta, los Caballeros eran responsables de mantener la apariencia pública de la Orden mientras viajaban por la Galaxia, flotando por las corrientes de la Fuerza mientras buscaban dar justicia a mundos que sufrían. Tomando su propio camino de estudio, los Caballeros aprendían que la tercera y última disciplina de la Fuerza era conocida como alterar: que permitía al usuario manipular objetos y las mentes de otros con la aplicación de la Fuerza. Siguiendo el dominio de la disciplina de alterar y completando el estudio en habilidades especializadas, un Caballero podría encontrarse a si mismo queriendo enseñar a la siguiente generación de Jedi. Aunque no era una práctica obligatoria, los Caballeros podían atender torneos en el Templo para ver el potencial de los Padawans que exhibían sus habilidades con la Fuerza y un sable de luz. Entre bastidores Los Caballeros Jedi fueron mencionados por primera vez en la novelización de Una Nueva Esperanza, escrita por Alan Dean Foster y publicada en 1976. Desde entonces, los Caballeros Jedi han pasado a ser íconos de la cultura pop, famosos por sus sables de luz, uso de la Fuerza y combates con los Sith. En el MMORPG Star Wars: The Old Republic, el jugador, si elige el bando de la República, puede escoger la clase de Caballero Jedi, la cual puede evolucionar en la fase avanzada de Guardián o Centinela. Las características principales de los Caballeros Jedi en el juego son que prefieren el uso del sable de luz al de la Fuerza. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela junior)|Novela junior de Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Clouded Paths'' *''Into the Storm Clouds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela junior)|Novela junior de Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videojuego)|Videojuego de Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * * *PhotoComic''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela)|Novela de Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * * * * * * *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''The Brink'' * * *''El Laberinto del Mal *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''The Jedi Academy Trilogy'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Junior Jedi Knights'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' * *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legado'' }} Fuentes *[[Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (línea de juguetes)|Línea de juguetes de Star Wars: Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1985) *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *[[Star Wars: Episode I (línea de juguetes)|Línea de juguetes de Star Wars: Episodio I]] * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Power of Myth'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * Véase también *Pruebas Jedi *Ceremonia de Nombramiento de Caballero *Maestro Jedi Notas y referencias Categoría:Rangos Jedi